The First Generation
'The First Generation '''is the first series of Pokemon the Series. It starts Ash Ketchum's journey in the Kanto region and his goal to become a Pokemon Master. The season premiered on Disney XD on June 29th, 2017 and ended on March 31st, 2018. It is made in celebration of the 20th anniversary of Pokemon. Season 1 # '''Pokemon, I Choose You! '- A retelling of the first episode. Ash Ketchum is late to pick up his starter Pokemon and has to deal with a naughty Pikachu instead. Misty does not appear in this episode. # 'The Ties The Bind '- At Viridian City, Ash meets up with his rival Gary Oak and the two have a battle. After an intense battle between Pikachu and Squirtle, Ash loses his confidence. How Ash and Gary met is also revealed. # 'Challenge Of the Samurai '- After catching a Caterpie and evolving it into Metapod, Ash is challenged by a samurai and while the two fight, a group of Beedrills attack and force them to flee. However, Metapod is kidnapped and Ash has to save the day. # 'Showdown In Pewter City '- Ash decides to take on the Pokemon Gym Challenge and challenges Brock. After defeating his Geodude, Brock lets out his Onix and Pikachu has to defeat it. In the end, Brock joins Ash in his journey. # 'Pokemon Emergency '- At Mt. Moon, Ash and Brock try to stop Team Rocket, a crime organization from getting their hands on the Moon Stone. This is Ash's first encounter with Team Rocket. # 'Charmander, the Stray Pokemon '- A trainer named Damian abandoned his starter Charmander for being too weak. Ash nursed it back to health at the Pokemon Centre. When Charmander finds out his trainer's true intentions, he joins Ash and defeats Gary. Seeing this, Damian tries to get it back but his efforts are worthless. # 'The Blue Badge Of Courage '- Ash and Pikachu fight against the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty. Ash easily defeats Staryu and Psyduck, but when Gyarados comes out, Pikachu may be in big trouble. # 'A Way Off Day Off '- While travelling to Vermillion City, Ash and Brock decide to take a rest and release their Pokemon as Pikachu and friends have their own adventures. # 'Pikachu Meets His Match '- Ash challenges Lt. Surge as Pikachu meets Raichu. The two have an intense battle with Pikachu winning due to his agility. # 'The Battle Aboard St. Anne '- Ash and Brock are invited to St. Anne where all the trainers are forced by Team Rocket to give up their Pokemon. However, Ash saves the day by using his Pokemon against the grunts. # 'Bye, Bye, Butterfree '- A retelling of the episode of the same name. Ash's Butterfree wants to impress a wild Butterfree. However, a group of poachers capture all the Butterfrees. # 'Dig Those Diglett '- Team Rocket is trying to remove all the Diglett's Cave to build a construction site that would serve as a headquarters to them. However, Ash tries to prevent them as it harms the Digletts. # 'The Tower Of Terror '- Ash tries to look for Ghost-Type Pokemon in Pokemon Tower. However, when he heard that Team Rocket killed Cubone's mother and is holding Mr. Fuji captive, Ash tries to become a hero. Meanwhile, Gastly, Haunter and Gengar play tricks on Ash. # 'The Ghost Of Marowak '- After befriending Haunter, Ash and the Ghost-Type Pokemon try to defeat Team Rocket and reunite Marowak and Cubone. Haunter joins Ash. # 'The Rainbow Hero '- A one hour TV movie featuring Ash's battle with Erika and how he becomes the Rainbow Hero by giving back the rainbow feather to Ho-Oh. Meanwhile, Damian returns and Ash finds out that Damian wants to be the Rainbow Hero instead. Also, Team Rocket tries to capture Ho-Oh. # 'Another Day Off '- After the events of the previous episode, Ash and Brock are exhausted and decide to take rest as Pikachu and friends go on another adventure. Season 2 # 'The Legend Of Dratini '- Team Rocket tries to capture Dratini in the Safari Zone and Ash and co. try to stop them. # 'The Ninja-Poke Showdown '- Ash and Brock head t